


Maedhros of Bergerac

by Dilly, scythe_lyfe



Series: Bloody Silmarils [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drama, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_lyfe/pseuds/scythe_lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros tells Maglor his secret...</p><p>(Based off the work of Edmond Rostand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maedhros of Bergerac

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maedhros de Bergerac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059272) by [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly). 



> I tried to stay as true to the original meaning as possible with my translations while accounting for rhyme and meter. I hope this doesn't disappoint!
> 
> -Scythe_Lyfe

**Maglor, shocked:**

 

> Huh? How? Is it even possible...? **  
> **
> 
>  

**Maedhros, with a bitter laugh:**

 

> What, That I loved...?

(Tone becomes more serious.)

 

> I love. **  
> **
> 
>  

**Maglor:**

 

> And can I know? Will you tell me a name?
> 
>  

**Maedhros:**

 

> Who I love? Think and listen, 'tis my shame
> 
> This dream of love despite ungainliness,
> 
> This half-hour arm that bars me from bliss;
> 
> Oh, I cannot but love him - I am his!
> 
> The closest one to perfection there is!
> 
>  

**Maglor:**

 

> The most beautiful?
> 
>  

**Maedhros:**

 

> Among all souls, quite clearly!
> 
> The brightest, the best, the purest...

(With emphasis.)

 

> The most valiant!
> 
>  

**Maglor:**

 

> Ah! My goodness, who is this man? **  
> **
> 
>  

**Maedhros:**

 

> A danger
> 
> Fatal without trying, exquisite without thought.
> 
> A rain storm and a serenade, tender and soft
> 
> Which steals my heart and renders me quite powerless!
> 
> Who would have known that even his smile is blessed?
> 
> He exudes grace, holds it in the palms of his hands,
> 
> He could quiet the Gods with a single command!
> 
> And Ungoliant the monster could never know,
> 
> Nor Varda in her glory with stars all aglow,
> 
> How my heart sped when he rode through old Tirion!
> 
>  

**Maglor:**

 

> By Eru! I see, it is clear!
> 
>  

**Maedhros:**

 

> It is so.
> 
>  

**Maglor:**

 

> Nolofinwion, our cousin!
> 
>  

**Maedhros:**

 

> Yes, Findekano.
> 
>  

**Maglor:**

 

> Oh! This is perfect! Pray, tell him of your love!
> 
> He already thinks you were sent from above!
> 
>  

**Maedhros:**

 

> Look at me, dear brother, and tell me what hope
> 
> Have I of an end where I'm not left to mope?
> 
> Who would I be fooling to think dreams come true?
> 
> Oh, sometimes I lose myself in skies of blue;
> 
> I wonder for hours in perfumed gardens;
> 
> Free from painful memories and their burdens.
> 
> In April, this silvered scene catches my sight:
> 
> A thoughtful Lady on the arm of a Knight
> 
> Musing as they walk with soft steps 'neath the pines,
> 
> Would that he were the Knight and that arm were mine!
> 
> I dream, I forget, then I suddenly see
> 
> My stump in the shadow reflected at me!
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Every kind of feedback is welcome :)


End file.
